mha_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Quirk Tier's
Tier 0 This particular Tier isn’t actually real, the only reason it actually exists is because some quirks are not strong enough when they are at their premature stage. But as time progresses and the quirk is given more development it can become a true deadly force on the field. This is where Tier 0 comes in, it symbolizes complete control of one's quirk along with those said improvements when it reaches this far. Your Quirk can be Tier 4-3-2-1 and it can qualify for Tier 0 with enough hard work, sweat, and tears. Note this Quirk Tier is only obtained after you maxed your Quirk control stat. Tier 1 This Tier is known as the overpowered from the start quirk, practically meaning a quirk that is able to out class any other quirk. A great example of a quirk within this tier is Half hot half cold which Todoroki uses. Note how he is able to summon giant amounts of ice or fire. Though Todoroki was more than likely D tier as a student, it was surely a quirk that was significant even during the first few episodes of My hero academia. Recall the test where Todoroki had to stop the villains from using the fake bomb within the building. He FROZE the entire building with only the use of half of his power, which was his cold side. This symbolizes how overpowered Todoroki was, but of course these quirks are powerful but useless if you can’t control it. Hence why the Quirk control stat was created, this is also the reason why Tier 1 QUIRKS need to be rolled for. When you roll for it you are rolling for the ability to create it or utilize a Tier 1 quirk made in the anime (NO, ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL ARE NON EXISTENT SO DON’T ASK.) Tier 2 Tier 2 is recognized as a powerful quirk, but not as powerful as Tier 1. These types of quirk as surely something to fear especially placed into the hands of someone who is tactical with its use. When a Tier 2 quirk is made and compared to tier 1, in terms of ability and overpowered, Tier 1 takes the cake, but Tier 2 can easily give Tier 1 a run for its money. Tier 2 Quirks can be improved to the point of even equal status amongst it and Tier 1. But obviously this is with hard work and dedication as your character is unable to achieve such a status alone. A great example for a Tier 2 quirk would be Urarakas, or even Bakugo as both are very easy to avoid and counter, but can be extremely deadly when used with enough savviness. (No Dice Roll Required) Tier 3 This Tier is recognized as decent which is effective, but still could be worked upon. A Quirk which falls under this Tier would be Tokoyami’s Dark shadow quirk. Though there is more to it in the Manga as it can grow depending on the time of day, it can reach levels of power which match it to Tier 0, but that's at the cost of mastering it. Tier 3 is mostly border effective/supplementary, so it's a very diverse Tier. (no Dice Roll Required) Tier 4 Tier 4 is known as the lowest Tier, which means the effectiveness of this quirk is way below the others. In fact this tier is mostly known to be effective in ways of supplementary work. Tier 4 can also be considered complete sleeper quirks as they may have hidden potential others may not know yet. But in reality this Tier is considered nothing, but the bottom. But it surely has the potential to rise towards the very top. (no Dice roll Required)